


#relationship goals

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: "You're with him because he's kind. Just like you."





	#relationship goals

**Author's Note:**

> me: focus on your wips for once you goddamn magpie of a writer  
> my brain: oh but here's a random conversation that'll give you shipper feels  
> me: *long suffering sigh* okay, fine

"You're really lucky to be with Mr. Finch," said their latest number, swinging her legs as she perched on a metal barstool. They'd just finished saving her from her murderous boss. "Never having to worry about money," she added wistfully, no longer looking at John, thoughts drifting inward.

"I'm not with him for the money," John said. It would have been better to keep quiet, but he couldn't have Finch overhear that through his earpiece and let it go unchallenged.

Suzie blinked back at him with a smile. "Oh, no, I know. You're with him because he's kind. Just like you." She hopped down from her seat and gently poked John in the ribs with one of her long plastic nails. "I hope one day I can find what you guys have."

She sounded plaintive enough that he reluctantly asked, puzzled: "What do we have?"

She sighed and began counting them off on her fingers. "Trust, affection, easy shorthand when you speak...protectiveness, loyalty, closeness when you stand together, belief in each other's abilities..." She shook her head, frowning. "All I've dated so far are controlling assholes who want me to look pretty for them and not speak."

She was referring to a series of boyfriends she'd had to prise herself away from. This latest guy had been attracted to Suzie and she'd said no, so he'd posted death threats on her social media accounts, then acquired a gun.

John scratched at the shell of his ear, feeling kind of embarrassed. "You got all of that from just these past two days?" Harold had only been out with them once. Granted, they had been shot at, and John had shielded him instinctively, but he hadn't thought they were being so obvious as that.

"Uh huh. Do me a favor and keep being cute together. The rest of us need your example to set our hashtag: relationship goals." She held two fingers up on each hand and crossed them over each other. "Bye." She backed up a few paces, then pushed on the glass door and swaggered confidently out.

John waved her off, then leaned his back against the bar. "Did you hear, Finch? We're 'relationship goals'." Firmly tongue-in-cheek, but pleased nonetheless.

"An observant young lady," Harold remarked. John could hear him smiling.

"Now that Ms Connors is in the market for a new job, I'm emailing her some leads on establishments with waitstaff openings which have respectable managers. That should alleviate her money troubles somewhat."

John nodded, appreciating Harold's usual efforts to improve the lives of people they helped in the long term. "She deserves financial stability and true love. She shouldn't settle for anything less."

"Agreed." There was a pause, and then Harold said softly: "She was wrong about one thing."

"What's that?"

"I believe I'm the lucky one, Mr. Reese."


End file.
